Magnetic recording mediums useful as recording reproducing devices in information processing equipment are required to have high and precise electromagnetic conversion characteristics and to be composed of materials that can promise a good travel performance or durability. In particular, these characteristics are required to be well balanced.
Incidentally, as a means for improving electromagnetic conversion characteristics, it is effective to smooth the surface of a magnetic layer.
For that purpose, mirror finish by applying temperature and pressure can be more readily carried out using as a binder a resin having a low glass transition point (Tg) than using a resin having a high glass transition point.
When, however, this method is applied, the Tg of a coating film itself becomes lower, and hence the travel durability under conditions of high temperature and high humidity tends to be deteriorated.
When a binder with a high Tg is used in order to prevent such deterioration of durability, the Tg of a coating film can be made higher. This, however, tends to result in a lowering of its adhesion to a support or to cause powdering, and hence makes it impossible to improve electromagnetic conversion characteristics.